1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines and a means to obtain a useful source of gas pressure therefrom.
More particularly, this invention teaches a means to tap off a source of gas pressure by utilizing the exhaust gases within a combustion chamber. A small conduit taps off gas pressure just prior to expelling the exhaust products out through the exhaust ports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines have been used for a number of years to produce an auxiliary source of pressure for specific purposes. For example, in miniature two-cycle engines, it is well known to utilize crankcase pressure to pressurize fuel tanks and the like. In this state of the art system, as the piston moves down the cylinder wall, air is compressed in the crankcase below the piston. This increased pressure is tapped off through an aperture in the crankcase. The available pressure is used, for example, to pressurize fuel tanks, accumulators for compressed gas actuatable systems and the like. The crankcase pressurization system is disadvantaged in that, as the piston moves up the cylinder walls, the reverse occurs in that a partial vacuum is developed in the crankcase. At best then, the crankcase pressurization system in miniature two-cycle engines is limited in its capacity to about six pounds of pressure. If only positive or or increased pressure is desired, in this system, a one-way valve would have to be incorporated wherein the valve closes off during the upward stroke of the piston.
The present invention teaches a means to provide a positive source of hundreds of pounds of gas pressure from an internal combustion engine without detracting from the performance of the engine in any way.